Not Human
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: No one is perfect. But not everyone is human. But we're all trying to survive either way. Mostly Hetalia characters. Some pairings included, although not many. No yaoi. Most of the Hetalia cast included. T for violence and language. Genre may change.
1. Mad World

**Lili Zwingli**

Brother let me play in the woods again today. I love flying above the trees and feeling the wind on my face. Big brother is so nice and helps me all the time. He's very protective. I want to help him too so I always listen to what he says, and I enjoy making him presents. I love big brother.

**Yao Wang**

It's hard to watch my family grow old and die while I stay the same. So now I take in other mutant orphans as my little brothers and sisters and help them control their powers and raise them to be responsible. If they don't have a name I give them one. Someday they will leave me too though.

**Kaoru**

I don't feel many emotions. A fleeting feeling of happiness, a singe of anger, a tilt of sadness every now and then, but none of them are strong. I want to feel the way others do.

**Kiku Honda**

Remembering everything is strange. It's impossible for me to forget something. I've tried. Humans at school sometimes talk about an experience we shared. They ask, "Do you remember when...?"

"How could I forget?"

**Mei**

I feel like a Swan Lake Princess when I use my power. Though I don't get to use it often. Yao wants to make sure we are responsible, so I am careful. Walking on water is a nice feeling.

**Im Yong Soo**

My adoptive brother Yao is always making me where gloves! I keep getting in trouble by using my brothers' and sister's powers so I'm often punished. It's not fair! I just want to have fun da-ze~!

**Emil**

I like the snow. It's soft and pretty to watch fall in little flakes from the sky. I want it to snow all the time.

**Lukas**

I need to keep my emotions in check. Always. Always. Can't make a mistake. No expression. Don't slip up.

**Mathias Køhler**

Keep running, don't look back. I'm sorry. I'm strong, I can fight. Keep fighting, keep fighting, don't look in their eyes.

**Tino Väinämöinen**

I can help. I'll heal your wounds. I just wish I could heal the wounds I _can't_ see though. I'm sorry I can't heal your scars.

**Berwald Oxenstierna**

So many headaches. I can't hear what they're saying. Too many voices. I wish I could fight them away. But I can't fight what I can't see.

**Ivan Braginski**

You are mine. You'll all be mine. Say you hate me, that's the closest anyone has gotten to liking me. By hating me. Everyone is far away but I can catch them so easily. I hate you too. See? We have a great relationship da? They'll be my slaves. Someday~

**Katyusha**

I can help. I'll help brother Ivan and sister Natalya. Somehow. But... right now I'm going nowhere.

**Natalya Arlovskaya**

By the time you see me, you'll have a knife in your throat. I really am the perfect match for brother. I'm the best when it comes to stealth and undercover. But brother never praises me with his heart. I must try harder.

**Arthur Kirkland**

Sometimes I wish I was born normal. But then I wouldn't have the family I have now. But I still can't help but wonder why my parents didn't want me. A real angel, but to them I was nothing but a devil.

**Alfred Jones**

I'm a superhero! Like Superman! I can pick up almost anything 'cause I'm super strong! And Dad takes me to his work a lot, he works at an electronic repair shop, because I'm really good with that stuff. It's so easy. I don't understand why Mom and Dad are always trying to make me hide my powers and make me feel like other kids. I don't wanna be like other kids! I thought it was a good thing to be different.

**Matthew Williams**

I got scared a lot before I knew how to control my powers. The first day of school the teacher ignored me when I asked her a question, but when she turned around, she looked right through me. Then I realized I wasn't the only one that sometimes thought I wasn't real.

**Francis Bonnefoy**

I'm a naughty boy non? Greedy. I can get money, sex, and I already have the power. All of your love is mine. I can and will use you. Your anger and sadness will only further me. But I'm not evil. Not really.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Little Devil. That's what I was called. I have no parents. Rumors say I killed them. They're not true but I don't deny them. I've killed people before. I'll prove to the world that I can be the best. Sadly, I am what they say I am.

**Feliciano Vargas**

I keep crying. I want to stop. But I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I almost did it, but Lovino stopped me. I didn't know that if I hurt myself, even then I would be hurting someone. I sought death, but could only find it in my dreams. I want to die.

I wish I was born human.

**Lovino Vargas**

I'm practically worthless. Shit. I wish I could help Feliciano better, help him move on, but I can't do anything. The only thing I can do is share his pain, but that gets us nowhere. I hate running in damn circles.

**Elizaveta Hérderváry**

I always knew what I was capable of. I see what I'm not supposed to see. I'm a little bit of a gossip, but I can't help but overhear. I can be everywhere. And you won't know. 'Cause I won't let you.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Devil's child. Evil. Monster. _Demon._ My parents got a lot of trouble from the village about me, so they tried to redeem themselves by disowning me. I was screwed over the second I was born. I'll get my revenge.

**These are our stories. We all live in a very Mad World.**

* * *

**AN: This is sort of like an intro. The next several chapters will be the Hetalia characters' stories up until they get to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Then the real plot will begin in the present time. Their powers will be explained as well. R&R please :) Some characters, like Ludwig, Vash, and Roderich, aren't in here, but will be in later chapters. The Baltics most likely won't be in this story. If you don't know the human name of certain countries feel free to ask or request I put who is who at the end or beginning of a chapter.**

**Also, the chapter titles will either be song names or a couple words. :)**

**So, on that note:**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. X-Men belongs to Marvel. THEY'RE NOT MINE IS THE POINT. The song Mad World belongs to Gary Jules. I suggest you listen to the song :D**

**Review if I should continue! Please feel free to correct me if you feel I screwed up something ^^ Criticism is appreciated.**

**~Jawzy**


	2. Gilbert's Story Part 1: Black Parade

"_Son, when you grow up, would you be_

_the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"_

_He said, "Will you defeat them?_

_Your demons, and all the non-believers,_

_the plans that they have made"_

I was born with white hair, red eyes, and too pale skin. I was a disgrace of a first-born son. Looked down upon by every villager.

"_A child of Satan" _they called me, even though I was Catholic. But they wouldn't allow me in the church.

Ludwig, my dear younger brother, didn't really understand. He knew what everyone said about me, he knew he wasn't supposed to talk to me if he wanted to stay "pure," but he still stuck around, when he could.

My parents, mother completely ignored me. Pretended she couldn't hear me, would knock me down if she walked by, made meals for everyone in the house but me. If she ever did look at me it was a look of disgust.

_Mother sat in a chair at her desk, writing something._

"_Mother?"_

_No answer. She didn't show any signs of hearing me either._

"_I'm going outside."_

_She flips a page and reads for a bit before writing again._

"_I'll be back soon." I left the house, closing the door quietly._

My father was kinder, if by a bit. He was normally stoic and strict, and didn't smile at me. But he talked to me, even though he showed his disappointment with me openly, he gave me food when mother wasn't around, and he let Ludwig see me. He said "sorry" once. And he told me I could leave.

Soon though, the villagers began questioning why my parents let me live under the same roof as them still. People wouldn't sell to my parents, nor hire them for anything. So, although there wasn't much of a fight, they disowned me.

Then I lost my only source of shelter, food, and family. I had to hide at night, because some of the villagers wanted to kill me. I think someone from the church wanted to perform an exorcism on me.

A lot of them were afraid of me, immediately going in another direction if I was near. If I smiled or waved, they would scoff and look offended.

At night, Ludwig would sneak me food and talk to me. I felt like Ludwig was the only human I didn't have to be afraid of.

One day, I think it was about three months of being on the streets by then, and I had forgotten my age because I never had a birthday, I walked to the forest near the village. That's where I first met Daniel.

_He was standing there at the treeline looking back at me as if he had been waiting specifically for me. Green shirt, brown shorts, brunette hair tied back in a short ponytail with a string, and he had dirt on his face._

_He smiled at me, so I figured he must be from a different village._

"_You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come on?" he said._

_I was shocked he would want me to play with him, but I wasn't gonna pass him up, so I followed him into the woods._

_As we were walking he said, "I've seen you before, in a dream."_

"_A dream?" I asked._

"_Yeah. That's how I knew I would meet you today."_

"_You can see the future? That's super awesome! Can you tell me my future?"_

"_Eh no. I can't choose what I see."_

"_Oh... That's really suckish then."_

"_Hey shut up! You can't tell anyone either!"_

"_I've got no one to tell. The village hates me."_

"_Oh.. sorry."_

_Silence passed between us as we walked for a few seconds._

"_In my dream, you had wings."_

"_Huh? Wings?" I asked. _

"_Yeah. Big, pretty black ones." Daniel said._

"_No offense Danny, but that's kind of crazy. Only angels have wings. I'm no angel, trust me."_

"_Who said you could call me Danny? It's Daniel! And you do have wings, I saw them."_

"_In a dream!"_

"_I'm sure of it. You're special, like me."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I mean you have special abilities. I've kept mine a secret from everyone, but you're my exception. I think you're pretty cool so I'll make you my friend. Oh by the way, what's your name?"_

"_It's Gilbert."_

"_Well Gilbert," Daniel stopped walking and sat down, "why don't you try to grow wings or something?"_

"_How the heck would I do that?! It's impossible!" I yelled, sitting down as well._

"_You had wings in my vision and they're usually right so... you have wings."_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Oh come on, try it!"_

_I stood up. "Alright, since I think having wings would be so totally awesome, I'll humor you and try."_

"_...What are you doing?" he asked after a few minutes._

_My face was scrunched up and my eyes shut tight._

"_I'm concentrating. You said to try to grow wings."_

"_You look like you're trying to poop. Try relaxing. Imagine wings." Daniel said._

"_That's a totally unawesome way of describing my concentration Daniel."_

_I relaxed and tried to imagine big feathery wings on my back. Daniel sat nearby and watched, aimlessly picking flowers and pulling off the petals._

_After a few minutes, I felt a sensation like cool water washing over me, drenching me._

"_Ooh!" I heard Daniel exclaim._

_I opened my eyes and looked behind me. I yelped in surprise and fell over, my new wings fluttering crazily._

_I heard Daniel laugh and got back up, "Don't laugh! That's unawesome!"_

"_No no, look! Those are the same wings I saw in my dream!"_

_I plopped down cross-legged on the grass in front of him and curiously wrapped a wing around myself so I could see it. I stared at the black feathers and stroked it. It was soft._

"_This is so awesome.." I whispered._

_Daniel reached around me and stroked my other wing, which jolted and made me blush, laughing a little. Daniel looked at me curiously._

"_W-What? It tickles."_

Since that first meeting, we met up in the woods almost everyday. Daniel told me what it was like at his house, and what school was like. Over some weeks, I learned how to use my wings, and Daniel encouraged me and played with me. He was my only friend.

_We both sat cross-legged in front of each other, picking flowers and braiding them into flower crowns. Daniel stood up and put one made of daisies on my head. I looked at him oddly, "What's this for?"_

"_I think it suits you." He shrugged._

_I finished mine and put a crown of dandelions on his head._

_Daniel laughed and said, "Now we both have crowns! I'll be a prince and you can be my valiant knight!"_

_We both laughed and stood up, I picked up a long stick and called it a sword, and I pretended to swear loyalty to the prince, vowing to protect him from evil._

"_Rise, knight." he said, trying to sound formal._

"_That's _awesome_ knight, prince Daniel." I smirked._

"_No.. Not knight. You'll be my guardian angel." He smiled._

"Awesome_ guardian angel."_

"_Yes. My _awesome _guardian angel."_

Two months now had passed since that first meeting, so it was five months of living with no home in the village. That day I came to meet Daniel he told me something.

"_Hey Gilbert."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You have no home right?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Do you want one?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You could come live with me, if you want. There's plenty of room, and you can go to school too."_

"_But what about..." I shook my head. "How would I get there? You said you live really far away, and then wouldn't tell me how you get here everyday."_

_Daniel leaned in and motioned for me to come closer, then whispered, "Can I tell you another secret?"_

_I nodded curiously._

"_I have another power. I can teleport."_

"_What? Really?" I asked, amazed._

"_Mmhm. I can just teleport you to my house. But, my parents and friends don't know that I have powers. It's a secret."_

"_I'm your friend, so how come I get to know your secrets?"_

"_It's 'cause you're a special friend! And you have powers too!"_

So later that day Daniel took me to his house.

"_Mom! Dad! I'm home, and I brought someone!"_

_A man and woman, most likely Daniel's parents, looked up surprised._

"_Who's this?" the mother asked._

"_This is Gilbert. He's my best friend. He doesn't have a family though so can he stay here?"_

_That was blunt, I thought._

For a while, his parents discussed everything, and even questioned me. Eventually though they gave me a room upstairs across from Daniel's and a place at the table. A week later I was enrolled into school.

"_This is so boring," I said to Daniel at lunch._

"_I thought you would like to learn, since you never went to school before." Daniel replied._

"_Well I mean it is pretty awesome and all, but it's kind of hard to understand everything the teacher lady is saying."_

"_Oh. Well maybe I can help you."_

"_The awesome me doesn't need help!"_

I remember as we grew up, we learned more about each other. When Daniel turned fourteen, I figured out he was actually a girl. But for some strange reason, he wouldn't believe me. When I asked his – _her –_ parents, they said he – _she –_ had always thought she was a boy, and gave herself the name Daniel. It was really confusing.

And it only got more confusing because I started to develop feelings for him – _her!_ Dang it!

"_Why are you hanging out with that stuck up guy Roderich?" I asked, peeved that my best friend (and kind of crush) would drop me for a guy like that._

"_What, are you jealous Gilbert? That's really _unawesome _of you! What does it matter to you if I make another friend?"_

"_...Because I thought I was you're best friend. And that we would always be friends. Sorry, my mistake. Go have fun with Roderich. I'll see you later."_

"_Hey wait! Gilbert!"_

_But I walked away._

She was sixteen. It was very obvious to see she was a girl now. Waist long chestnut hair, and big breasts, but she still denied it. Although it was also easier to tell she was becoming girlier. She wasn't the Daniel I knew anymore.

One day, I managed to catch her alone.

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the field at school. I took her to a secluded place behind some bushes, there were no students or teachers to be seen anywhere._

"_Gilbert what are you doing-?" Her breath hitched in her throat as I pressed my forehead to hers._

_I loved her, I really did._

_When I just stayed still, my eyes closed, lips next to hers but not touching, she spoke. "Gilbert, what do you think you're doing?"_

_She sounded confused, kind of panicked. She still went by Daniel, I didn't know what to say. How could I say "I love you" to a girl that thought she was a boy ?_

_So instead..._

"_Promise me." I said, "Promise me you'll still stay you, even if you go off with that prissy aristocrat."_

"_Gilbert I don't know what you mean, and you're making me uncomfortable."_

"_...Sorry." I whispered and pulled back from her, sitting on my knees. Her face was flushed, and she stared at me as if she were trying to decipher an enigma._

_While she was still lost in her mind, I picked a pretty pink flower from the bush we were hiding behind and stuck it behind her ear, startling her._

"_What's this for?" She asked, gently touching the flower._

_I smiled, "Think of it as a special gift from the angel to the prince!"_

She had blushed darker and thanked me, and then I had left. She eventually did start hanging out more with Roderich, and though she still tried to kindle our own friendship, I felt it was half-hearted, and more of a desperate attempt to keep a memory alive. Futile.

_Roderich wasn't a good friend to her. Too stuck up in my opinion. He didn't like me because I was "low-class," and Daniel tried so hard to please him._

_Roderich knew Daniel was a girl, and told her she should act like one. I was angry with him. I told her she didn't have to listen to him, but she started wearing dresses. They looked good on her, but I didn't like that she was forcing herself to change for _him.

_I constantly harassed Roderich, trying to get him away from her, but she was practically his pet now. She would chase me off when I got near him. It was getting harder and harder to look at her everyday when we came home._

_But I still felt a little bit of warmth everytime I saw she kept a flower in her hair._

_By now she was going by Danielle._

_I kind of lost it one day when at school in the hall, I saw Roderich kiss Danielle. I was so angry I cut class and went home. Only Danielle's mom was home._

_I went to my room and shut the door, and although it's really unawesome, I'll admit I actually cried. Not a lot, just a few tears of frustration, anger, sadness. I wiped them away._

_There was a knock on the door._

"_Gilbert? Honey? Are you okay? Can I come in?" It was mom. (After living so long in this house they were my parents too.)_

_I didn't answer. She came in on her own a minute later._

"_Why are you home?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to me._

"_..I'm just upset. It's nothing important." I said looking away._

"_Obviously it is, if you cut school. Which, by the way, you're going to be in trouble for."_

_I laughed humorlessly._

_She sighed, "Listen Gilbert. You know, when you cry, it's not because you're weak. It's because you've been strong for too long." She let the words sit with me for few minutes. "So, what have you been strong for Gilbert?"_

"_I don't know if you wanna hear this... I've been trying to stay strong for the sake of your daughter. I love her."_

"_Oh Gilbert... You're really a special boy. You have my permission to go after her." She winked._

"_But I don't have hers."_

"_Huh?"_

"_She doesn't like me that way. She likes Roderich."_

"_Oh Gilbert I'm so sorry. My mom powers are limited..."_

_That time I really laughed._

"_Hey.. Would it be okay if I left?"_

"_What?! Leave?! Where would you even go?"_

"_I don't know yet."_

"_Gilbert, you shouldn't. Even if you think she's forgotten you, it'll break her heart."_

"_She doesn't need me anymore. I promised her I'd always protect her, but now she can do that herself. She's pretty handy with a frying pan. She hits hard too. I know." I said, rubbing the back of my head in remembrance of where she hit me._

"_Just don't tell her okay?" I said. "Promise me." I held out my pinky._

_She hesitated, but eventually locked her pinky with mine._

"_You have to promise me though that you'll be safe, and good, and if you ever change your mind you immediately come back okay!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes mom." I rolled my eyes and smiled._

I actually didn't leave for another two months. But I left a letter for Danielle to open when she woke up, and left at night. I took only a backpack worth of stuff. A change of clothes, a little bit of food, and a picture of me and Danielle.

_Dear Danielle,_

_I hope you'll carry on without me. I don't think this is my last goodbye. I feel stupid just writing this letter, like I was too afraid to say it to your face, but I guess I was afraid. Remember, you promised you would stay yourself. Don't change for anyone, you're perfect the way you are. I'm still loyal to the prince (turned princess). And I believe you can protect yourself now, you don't need me. I don't want to hurt you, so go on and be happy with that Roderich guy. But since I couldn't say it before, I'll say it now. I love you Danielle. I've loved you for a while, Roderich just beat me to it I guess. That's why I was always bothering him, and I'm sorry if I made you mad. I wanted to protect you, but maybe I was doing it the wrong way. So I'm leaving, but I'm sure we'll meet again._

_Your 'Guardian' Angel,_

_Gilbert_

And although I didn't know it, the next day I made the one person I truly care about cry openly for the first time. Her mom was right. I broke her heart.

"_Because one day I'll leave you_

_a phantom to lead you in the summer_

_to join the Black Parade"_

_- "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**If you couldn't guess, Daniel and Danielle was Hungary. I used Daniel (Hungary's male name / Nyotalia name) for when she was a kid and thought she was a boy. And then I changed it to Danielle when she accepted she was really a girl. Don't worry I'll change her name again later to be Elizaveta, but I think that'll be in Part 2. THIS WAS 9 PAGES THAT I TYPED. IT TOOK A LONG TIME.**

**AND I HAVE A LOOOOOT OF THESE BACKGROUND STORIES TO WRITE.**

**Review if I should continue!~ And also speak your thoughts! Constructive criticism is appreciated and WANTED. :D Also if you have questions about the story or plot or whatever feel free to ask such questions in your review.**

**~Jawzy**

**P.S. More 'My Chemical Romance' songs await~~**


End file.
